I Can't Get Down
I Can't Get Down is a song sung by Bob and the Machines. It was heard on The Live Show. Plot Similar to the episode Naughty Spud, Spud takes Bob's ladder and Bob is stuck. UK Lyrics Dizzy: Well, Bob started working at the top of the tip, when he stopped and frowned,biting his lip. Bob: I forgotten my lunch. Dizzy: He shouted down, so I offered to nip,back into town. But while I was gone,from behind Bob's back, someone took his ladder,didn't bring it back. Machines: Who took the ladder? (x2) Scoop: Do you know who took Bob's ladder? 'Cause I'm sure I don't. Bob: Help I'm stuck, I can't get down. There's work to do all over town. I can't get down. Machines: He can't get down. Bob: I can't get down. Machines: He can't get down. Bob: I'm stuck at the top of this rubbish tip. I can't climb down 'cause I'll fall and slip. I haven't had a bite since breakfast time. My tummy's really empty and I'm getting behind. Dizzy: We must think of something 'cause it's getting late. And Bob's really hungry, come on, concentrate. Roley: We could find a big cushion and ask Bob to jump. Scoop: Or build a tall staircase out of all this old junk. Lofty: Oh what about a parachute with plastic and string? Roley: Or get a fireman's pole let's rock and roll. Bob: Help I'm stuck, I can't get down. There's work to do all over town. I can't get down. Machines: He can't get down. Bob: I can't get down. Machines: He can't get down. Spud: I'm really, really sorry Dizzy. Dizzy: Oh Spud! Come on, let's bring Bob's ladder back. US Lyrics Dizzy: Well Bob started working at the top of the pile, when he stopped and frowned, losing his smile. Bob: I forgot my lunch. Dizzy: He shouted down,so I offered to skip,back into town. But while I was gone,from behind Bob's back,someone took his ladder,didn't bring it back. Machines: Who took the ladder? (x2) Scoop: Do you know who took Bob's ladder? 'Cause I'm sure I don't. Bob: Help I'm stuck, I can't get down. There's work to do all over town. I can't get down. Machines: He can't get down. Bob: I can't get down. Machines: He can't get down. Bob: I'm stuck at the top of this pile of junk. I can't climb down 'cause I'll fall kapunk. I haven't had a bite since breakfast time.My tummy's really empty and I'm getting behind. Dizzy: We must think of something 'cause it's getting late. And Bob's really hungry, come on, concentrate. Roley: We could find a big cushion and ask Bob to jump. Scoop: Or build a tall staircase out of all this old junk. Lofty: Oh what about a parachute with plastic and string? Roley: Or get a fireman's pole let's rock and roll. Bob: Help I'm stuck, I can't get down. There's work to do all over town. I can't get down. Machines: He can't get down. Bob: I can't get down. Machines: He can't get down. Spud: I'm really, really sorry Dizzy. Dizzy: Oh Spud! Come on, let's bring Bob's ladder back. Trivia *The other characters who join in include Mrs. Percival, Mr. Beasley, Mr. Ellis, and Mrs. Potts. *This was included as a bonus feature on the American DVD of A Christmas to Remember. *This was included as bonus feature on the UK DVD of When Bob Became a Builder. Category:Songs Category:2003 UK Category:2003 US Category:Shorts Category:Original Series Shorts